


No Psycho Analyzing At The Table Please

by DMDee_99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDee_99/pseuds/DMDee_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffy murder family fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abigail sat at their table sloshing around the drink in her glass, staring at the contents blankly.  She never enjoyed breakfast when she had too much on her mind. She stood up and went to the sink pouring her pomegranate juice down the drain. Hannibal stood peeling garlic cloves to prepare for lunch. 

"Rinse out that glass." He said lowly, like he had eyes in his back. Abigail rolled her eyes and did as she was instructed. "Thank you dear." Hannibal said softly, still fixated on his lunch preparations. Abigail trudged up to the bedroom he had prepared for her and got dressed to go into town on an errand. She looked in the mirror and stared emotionless at the scar to the right of her neck. She traced her fingers across the imperfections the stitches and blade had left as a belittling reminder. She went into a drawer that was on her dresser and pulled out scarves. She had a choice between Violet Paisley print or red checkered. 

She stood up and got dressed, throwing on a plain gray shirt with sleeves going to her elbow and a brown leather jacket. She jumped hearing Hannibal's voice.

"The purple would complement your eyes' Abigail." She sighed relieved. "Yeah I thought that too." Hannibal takes a few steps in taking off his apron and revealing the brown and blue suit underneath. "Are you clear as to what you're to pick up at the market?" He asks folding his apron. Abigail nodded. 

"Salmon for dinner, margarine and nutmeg spice" she said remembering. Hannibal nodded. "When you return we will start our session. Will should be here shortly afterwards." Abigail nodded adjusting her scarf. She wrapped it strategically around her neck, pulling it over the scar. Putting on sunglasses Hannibal speaks up. 

"Still trying to hide that under those scarves I presume." Abigail looks at him speaking very softly, "It's not something I'm necessarily proud of doctor lecter" he steps forward and pulls the scarf from her neck gently and sits her infront of the mirror. He pulls her hair to the opposite side and runs his thumb across the scar. He looks at her staring into the reflection, "Hiding this from the world isn't going to help your mentality heal. Repressing the memory of your father will not help you sleep at night Abigail. Will and I hear you up here nightly, crying and sometimes screaming in your sleep. He still haunts your dreams more than the society that's turned their back to you." 

She looked down knowing every word was gospel. She did experience night terrors. She did scream in her sleep. Every night the memory of her father holding her by the juglar replayed in her unconscious. She can still feel how cold his blade was, how quick the fell to the floor and how she felt her own blood pour into a pool below her, but most of all how she felt nothing. Her body being numb to the sensation of dying. 

"Abigail." Hannibal says bringing her back to reality. She shakes her head. "The psycho therapy is working Dr. Lecter I promise it is. I'm just adjusting to my new surroundings is all."

She gets up leaving and she trudges down the stairs.  She reaches for the knob on the front door and she stops. She lets her head fall and she turns around , walking towards Hannibal. She hugged him lovingly around the torso. Hannibal smirked surprised and embraced her gently back, knowing affection would be good for her state.

Hannibal and Will were her new family. That was something that was real. That's something she had no qualm accepting. She feels Hannibal plant a very tender kiss on her head and she leaves going to her car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail drives to town her head in her hand, leaned against the door. She listens to talk radio to try and drown out her thoughts. She drives three towns over hoping no one will recognise her there. She gets out still looking over her shoulder at every turn and step. She goes in the small building and doesn't remove her hood or anything

She goes down one aisle and looks for Hannibal's nutmeg. She puts a couple of tiny bottles into the basket. She walks along thanking God the place wasn't busy. She looks at the cuts of meat in the freezer section and looks away memories already flashing infront of her eyes. She picks up the two fillets of salmon and she jolts terrified as she bumps into someone behind her.

One of the bottles of nutmeg falls to the ground and she leans down retrieving it. It was a young man she bumped into and he scrambled to the ground picking up her bottle. "Hey I'm really sorry, I'm clumsy" he went on to say and Abigail mumbled, "No no it's okay, really" she made no eye contact whatsoever and walked away quickly. Hearing footsteps behind her she truly started to panic, "Hey hey, wait" the young man said going after her. 

He stops infront of her and looks in her darkened glasses and she looks away, "Aren't you that girl? That uhhh" , he lowers his voice, "Abigail Hobbs" he whispers. Abigail began to tear up, "Please leave me alone let me go" he holds her shoulders as she tries to get away "Hey hey hey, listen listen." For the first time she looked him in the face. She was surprised. He was decently good looking handsome even. He seemed to be her age, tall, very dark hair and some breath taking eyes.

"I'm on your side, you don't have to run from me." He pleaded. Abigail took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I don't feel comfortable talking here." She murmured. The gentleman nodded, "My name is Anthony by the way." He whispered, "Here I'll pay for your things and we'll talk in a more private place." Her eyes widened, he was doing her a kindness and she couldn't believe it. She added Hannibal's margarine to the basket and she snuck out the back of the store. 

She found herself in an alley way and leaned against the bricks. She thought Anthony was very attractive. But she didn't understand the kindness towards her. Favors for her stopped when her name became headline news. She looked around seeing nothing but alley cats and a dumpster off in the distance. She saw Anthony with a brown grocery bag walking past the alley and she whispered to him feeling like a heroin dealer or some shit. Not shady at all of course. 

Anthony smiled and met her in the alley. He sat the bag infront of her. Abigail looked around to make sure no eyes were watching. Anthony smiled, "You don't have to be so vigilant. The people hear have grown tired of hearing your news lately." He points to the building beside us that resembled an old apartment complex that had a rusty, worn down fire escape. "Nobody lives there, and hasn't for years" 

"The only person I don't trust is you. If your with any newspapers I need to know right now. If you lie to me I'll know." Abigail says spitefully. Anthony shook his head. He swished his brown curls to the side answering, "Listen if I wanted to interrogate you or get your face in the front pages again I would have made a rude ass scene in there. I let you come to a place more comfortable because I sympathize with you. Now if that's not a sign of my loyalty, forgive me." 

Abigail sighed, she knew Alana would never forgive her for being so trusting. She took off her glasses and let her hood down. "I was wondering when you'd take off that silly disguise." Anthony smiled.  _Oh god his smile is gorgeous._ Abigail shook her head trying shake off thoughts of swooning. 

"So uhh..what do you want from me, is there something you wanna know? Maybe ask?" She pleaded. Anthony shrugged. "I think you've been badgered enough for a millenia or so. I'd uh- I'd really like to take you out for coffee? Or uhh tea it's whatever you're into ya know." he stumbled with his words like an awkward teenager. "I know a small place a couple blocks from here" Abigail nods, smiling. For once actually smiling even if it's shyly, she smiles. 

"I'm uhhh- I'm a bit uncomfortable riding with strangers, can I follow your car there?" She asks muttering with her speech as well. Anthony nods looking down, smirking. "Yeah, yeah I understand. I drive that red Mazda up there on the corner" Abigail looks over Anthony's shoulder verifying his story. She looks back up. His eyes were very cold colors. She couldn't tell if they were ice blue or grey like a cloud. She loved them though. They were beautiful eyes. "Okay." She added tucking hair behind her ear. 

Anthony turns around walking to his car and Abigail goes to hers. She puts the brown grocery bag in the back and sits it the driver's seat. "Just coffee, this is just coffee. He doesn't like you. You don't like him...." she pulls behind Anthony in the red light and sees him roll down his window letting the wind toss his hair and uncover his bright eyes.  "You don't like him " Abigail says desperately. Gritting her teeth and pursing her lips, "Great now I'm talking to myself." She sighs pulling into a small shop after Anthony, "This psycho therapy isn't working for shit" 


End file.
